In My Veins
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: When you love someone with everything you have, the can never really leave you.


_**In My Veins**_

SongFic "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle

A/N: I suggest listening to the song while reading; I think it adds a little something. I also just love the hell out of it.

* * *

_Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own special way_

Gwen stood at the entrance of his garage; watching him work under the car. He didn't know she was here and for right now it was perfect that way. It gave Gwen time to muster up the last bit of courage she needed to confront him.

"Kevin, I need to talk to you." She started to walk into the garage, keeping her eyes on the man rolling out from under the car.

"What did you say? Sorry I couldn't here you." He smiles brightly at her, but it soon fades as he sees the expression she's wearing. "What's wrong?"

"You lied to me." She states simply.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin quickly gets up, wiping his hands clean.

"Really, you're going to play that card. God, Kevin we've been together for almost two years. You really think you can play it that way." She crosses her arms.

"Gwen, look it was a stupid mistake. It won't happen again." He slowly walks towards her.

"You said that the last time. I thought you were done dealing. And stealing for that matter. But I have to find out from Ben, that not only did you steal, you also sold it to one of the people we've fought over the years. How the hell could you do that!?"

"I needed the money."

"No you didn't, just stop lying to me."

"I'm sorry." He takes another step forward.

"We've been to hell and back together. We've almost lost our lives a million times over and yet here you are lying to my face, going behind my back. It's like you don't trust me."

"Gwen, are you kidding me right now!? Of course I trust you."

"How the hell could you do this. then!? Do you realize if anyone else, besides me and Ben, finds out that you could go to jail!?"

"It's not that big of a deal." He's starting to raise his voice, he tries to remain calm.

"To hell it is!" She screams. "Did you even think of what could happen if someone found out?"

"I, uh,"

"Of course not." Gwen slowly turns to leave. "I can't do this anymore, Kevin."

"Gwen, wait." He grabs her arm, turning her around to face him. "Don't do this."

She pulls her arm away, "I can't…I need to think about things." She walks away to her car. She slowly opens to door and gets inside, looking at the man she's just left behind.

"GWEN!"

Even from her distance, she can see the tears running down his face. And it only breaks her more.

_All that you rely on  
And all that you can fake  
Will leave you in the morning  
But find you in the day_

"GOD DAMNIT!" He yells, throwing a wrench across the room as he watches her drive away. He turns around, seeing her picture taped to the wall above his work bench. He picks up another tool and throws it. Watching it hit the picture, ripping it slightly. He realizes he may have just lost the one thing that's ever mattered to him.

_Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out_

She didn't realize how hard it would be, but as she drives down the road her vision begins to blur with tears. She pulls over, trees on either side of her. She takes a moment and stares down the long road. She hits the steering wheel as hard as she can and cries harder than she ever has.

_Everything will change  
Nothing stays the same  
Nobody here's perfect  
Oh, but everyone's to blame_

"Kevin." Ben calls into the garage, seeing the mess the place has turned into.

"What." He says flatly, still lying on the old couch.

"I heard about you and Gwen."

"Yeah, good for you."

"It's been three days, why don't you go pick her up from school?" Ben looks at his broken friend. The look he's come to know all too well, because it's the same look he's red headed cousin has had for just as long.

_Oh, all that you rely on  
And all that you can save  
Will leave you in the morning  
And find you in the day_

As she walks out of the large doors of her prep school, she solemnly looks up almost hoping to see that green Camaro sitting by the curb waiting for her. But it's not there; it hasn't been there all week. She looks away as a tear starts running down her cheek. She begins her walk home, wanting nothing more than to turn back time and keep herself from making the biggest mistake of her life. She takes her hand off the strap of her backpack and holds the locket around her neck. She closes her eyes, trying to remember what it felt like to kiss him, to be in his arms lying on that old broken couch and drinking in everything that he is.

He's driving, just driving. No destination, no directions. Just turning when he feels is right and stopping when he's told too. Part of him is hoping to somehow see her walking, or driving or anything. He knows what he did was wrong. He knew the moment he did it. But something inside him pushed him to make the deal. To risk everything just so that he had the chance to run. Even though he never really wanted it in the first place.

_Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out_

She wanders, she doesn't go directly home. In fact she finds herself sitting next to the tree that she and Kevin had carved there initials into. She looks up and the misshaped heart and can't help but let out a tear filled laugh.

_No, I cannot get you out  
No, I cannot get you  
Oh no, I cannot get you out  
No, I cannot get you_

She'd always wanted to have her initials in a tree with his, so everyone for as long as the tree was standing, would know she loved him and he loved her. And Kevin knew she'd wanted that. So one day as they were walking around the park he stopped, pulled her to the tree, took out his swiss army knife and carved "KL loves GT" into the tree. Gwen finally pulls her gaze away from the tattooed wood and looks at the grass, letting herself fall into the memories that cloud her mind.

_Everything is dark  
It's more than you can take  
But you catch a glimpse of sun light  
Shining, shining down on your face  
On your face  
On your face_

He hated the park, he really did. He only ever went because she loved it. So he was surprised when he found himself pulling to the parking lot. He just sat in the car for a long while, staring at the trees and the paths. He takes a long deep breath and gets out. Kevin walks most of the way with his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky. He doesn't need to look where he's going, he's taken his beloved red head down this path so many times he could do it blind folded. He finally brings his gaze to the trees in front of him and that's when he sees her: sitting next to "their" tree, holding the golden locket in her hand and staring at the ground.

_Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out, no_

Kevin continues towards her, slowly. He can't take his eyes off her. He knows what he has to do; it's what he's wanted to do for days. He pauses for a moment, to make sure she's alone. Kevin takes his hands out of his pockets and continues shortening the distance between him and the girl he loves with everything he has.

_No, I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're in my veins  
No, I cannot get you out_

"Hey." He almost whispers, but he knows she can hear him.

"Kevin." Her head shoots up, tear stained and red eyes looking at him.

"Can we talk?"

_Oh no, I cannot get you_

* * *

A/N: I'm going to let you minds come up with what happens next. Let it be whatever you want it to be :). Hope you liked it - Always, Sara. (P.S. It's also like 2 am so if it actually sucks or there's like a gabillion grammatical errors that i didn't see that's probably why lol)


End file.
